This invention relates generally to ladders and more particularly to a ladder attachment which facilitates carrying of a ladder on the shoulder.
Extension ladders and other types of ladders are notoriously difficult to carry from place to place, both because of their weight (up to 50 pounds) and because their length makes them awkward and cumbersome to handle. Aggravating this problem is the fact that the ladder is often needed in places that are rather inaccessible, and it is not uncommon for rough and/or hilly terrain to be encountered when carrying the ladder to and from its point of use.
Perhaps the most common technique used in carrying an extension ladder is to balance it on the shoulder and to then walk slowly and carefully to the desired location. Although this technique is better than others in many respects, it is not wholly satisfactory and can result in physical injuries. Probably the most notable problem is that the entire weight of the ladder is concentrated on the shoulder and is borne by the clavicle and surrounding tissue. Consequently, there is not only considerable discomfort to the shoulder area, but there is also a high incidence of physical injury to the shoulder, neck, back and arm areas, as well as aggravation of prior injuries to these areas. Properly balancing a lengthy ladder of the narrow fulcrum provided by the shoulder creates instability that can result in accidents. Additionally, the person carrying the ladder is likely to tire quickly and to devote more attention to enduring upper body discomfort and the unbalanced condition of the ladder than to walking carefully, thus increasing the chances of stumbling or another accident.
The present invention is directed to a ladder attachment that permits a ladder to be borne on the shoulder with more stability and less discomfort than has been possible in the past. Consequently, physical injury caused by the weight of the ladder and accidents due to instability of the ladder can be greatly reduced through use of the ladder attachment.
In accordance with the invention, a foam cushion is carried on a C shaped mounting base which may be attached to the side rail of a ladder. The mounting base includes a base plate and opposite sides which extend around the rail of the ladder. The sides of the base are provided on their free ends with inturned lips that hook to the free edges of the flanges of the rail. A compressible foam strip on the base plate applies a force that positively retains the lips against the flange edges in order to securely hold the base in place on the rail. The cushion is bonded to the base plate and extends between projecting ribs on the base.
Through use of the ladder attachment of the present invention, the shoulder is subjected to reduced stress due to the presence of the cushion, and the weight of the ladder is distributed over a larger surface area of the shoulder, thus enhancing the stability and reducing the concentration of the load. At the same time, the ladder can be used while the device remains in place on the side rail of the ladder, and the device does not inhibit the ability of the ladder to perform its intended function.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.